Gaara's Weakness
by LawlietsMyLover
Summary: Shabakucest! my first one i hope you all like it! plz read and reveiw...paring: Kankuro and Gaara


Gaara's weakness!

By: Kinoke

Kinoke: yep that right I'm taking a stab at Sabakucest! So plz don't flame me! Plz...I burn easily and this is my first Sabakucest story EVER! Also...Gaara-chan's gonna be really OOC...

Gaara: o.O' um...what's Sabakucest??

Kankuro: um you don't need to know that otouto! Why don't you go play with Naruto, after all he did come all the way from Konaha just to see you...

Gaara: HE DID, YIPIE! - Runs from the room to go find Naruto -

Kinoke: um yeah thanks Kitty-ears...I would have felt really awkward if I had to explain what Sabakucest was.

Kankuro: yep, no problem...

Kinoke: hey kitty ears can you do the disclaimer for me?

Kankuro: why not. Kinoke-sama doesn't own any of us from Naruto just her stories and pairing choices... /// 

Kinoke: awe you really do love Gaara-chan don't you! - Giggles -

Kankuro: what! pff no, what are- pff no, I don't know what you're talking about you, pff no!

Kinoke: ok don't have to go all Ron Stoppable on me gees...- giggles and rolls her eyes -

Kankuro: who's Ron Stoppable?

Kinoke: no one important any ways on with the story! yay! R&R and remember I burn easily!

Vocab.

Akei: older brother

Otouto: little brother

Nii-san: brother

_path_:feeling

Ara: ah (as a scream)

---------------------00000000000000000----------------------0000000000000000---------------------0000000000000000---------------------

**Gaara has a weakness?**

- Gaara's P.O.V -

I had just climbed through the kitchen window after checking to see if Temari or Kankuro were asleep before I went to complete my mission. My mission: Cake! Yes that's right, I, Sabaku no Gaara, had a weakness for sweets, and right now I'm trying to sneak a slice of Kankuro's birthday cake that was sitting under a glass dome on the kitchen table. It's a seven layered chocolate cake with coconut and vanilla frosting. It was so delicious and I just have to have another slice. When I get to the table, I gently lifted the glass dome and sat it aside, grabbed a paper plate, a knife and cut a small slice of it. I was just about to take a bite, my back to the door, my defenses down, only set on the cake I was about to devour when a voice cracked the silence.

"What do you think you're doing, Gaara?" came the cool voice of my brother.

**'Shit! Abort mission! Abort! Abort!'** Shukaku seemed to scream in the back of my head. I stiffened and turned slowly, I wasn't going to kill him but I was scared to say the least. "Um, nothing, Akei?" I said trying to smile innocently but it wasn't really working. He just chuckled and started to walk towards me. I realized I was backing up when I hit the kitchen counter and when I looked back at Kankuro I noticed that he wasn't' wearing his face paint and was just wearing a pair of black boxers and I could feel my cheeks burn. It was right when Kankuro had me cornered against the counter, his chest touching my shirt covered one did I notice what he was doing. "Akei! What are you doing!?" I squeaked. **'He smells really good...like strawberries and vanilla ice cream.' **Shukaku purred. 'Damn you Shukaku! I don't need this right now!' I squeaked at him. **'awe but pup, look what he's doing, he's already got your shirt off and now he's kissing your neck.' **Shukaku purred again which slipped from my lips.

- Kankuro's P.O.V -

I smirked when I heard a soft purr sound from Gaara's throat as I kissed my way down the pale flesh. God only knows how long I've been waiting to do this and I just knew Gaara felt the same. He was always looking at me, always coming into my room at night, and I soon noticed some of my things disappearing with small traces of sand left in their wakes. I hooked my thumbs under the waist band of Gaara's pijama pants and pulled him closer to me, aligning our hips and grinding against him slightly, and causing him to moan softly in my ear. My otouto was a cute one and very well built too I can see. I let me hands slide up his sides and he shivered which made my fingers tingle and my already hard member twitch in excitement. I moaned a little when I ground my hips into his again knowing fully well he could feel my arousal through my boxers, he moaned as well and bucked his hips forward slightly creating more friction.

- Regular P.O.V -

Kankuro smirked as he continued to grind into his little brother as his hands explored Gaara's chest, pinching one of his nipples causing him to squeak. What shocked Gaara was when Kankuro pulled his pants and boxers down to his knees, lifted him up to sit on the counter and started to kiss down his chest. Gaara mewled a little and leaned back, his head against the cabinet as Kankuro's mouth traveled down his pale chest.

"Kankuro-Nii-san!" Gaara moaned when Kankuro finely reached his painfully hard erection and licked it teasingly. Kankuro smirked as he licked up the quivering shaft from base to head, loving the small moans that accepted his otouto. When he came back up to the head he licked over the top of it tasting the bit of pre-cum that had collected there and felt Gaara's legs give a quiver in anticipation. Gaara let out a high pitched moan when Kankuro engulfed as much as he could and gave one hard suck. Gaara jerked forward and let loose a lust filled moan when Kankuro took him into his mouth his tongue licking in different places as he bobbed his head. Gaara moaned and whimpered and grunted at the pleasure performance his Akei was doing to him. One of Gaara's hands found its self in Kankuro's messy brown hair, clenching the locks tightly as Kankuro sucked him off. "Akei! Un! I'm going to-Ara!" Gaara cried out in pleasure as he came, hard, into his older brothers awaiting mouth that swallowed every drop. His tongue catching left behind cum on Gaara's softening member. Panting, Gaara slumped against the cabinet; his eyes closed as his road out the effects of his first orgasm.

"We're not finished yet, baby brother." Kankuro whispered before pressing his lips against Gaara's chapped ones. Gaara whimpered again but kissed him back, his hand found their way to his older brother's soft hair. When Kankuro broke the kiss he slid Gaara off the counter, and removed his own boxers. He opened one of the upper drawers, then opened a secret compartment and pulled out a tube of lubricant.

"Nii-san..." Gaara groaned when Kankuro leaned against his chest, his blood filled member being firmly pressed against his thigh.

"Sh, just relax otouto." Kankuro muttered into his ear as he covered his fingers. As he inserted one of his fingers, he started to nibble on Gaara's earlobe, distracting him. It was only when he added the second finger did Gaara start to feel uncomfortable and tried to pull away from the penetration.

"Nii-san..." He whimpered as he wiggled.

"Relax Gaara. Trust me." Kankuro hissed in pleasure and pushed his third finger in side of his little brother. Gaara jerked, not liking the feeling. Kankuro thrusted his fingers in farther and moved them.

"Nii-san!" Gaara moaned when Kankuro's fingers found his prostate and pushed back against them.

'Jack-pot!' Kankuro smirked. "That's better." he purred. Gaara whimpered lightly when Kankuro removed his fingers. As Kankuro covered his member in lube he kissed the portion of skin just below his right ear causing him to mewl. He smirked and positioned himself at Gaara's entrance. "This is going to hurt, otouto, but trust me it'll get better." He said before he pushed in as slowly and gently as he could. He stopped when he heard Gaara let out a small cry of distress from the _path _ofintrusion from the foreign organ that was entering his body. When Gaara stopped crying softly and falling slack was when Kankuro pushed all the way in. Gaara cried out again, curved his back, and threw his head back, a small trail of salty tears that streamed softly down his cheeks. Kankuro with held his position and rested his forehead on Gaara's shoulder and waited patiently for his otouto to calm down and get adjusted to his size. It was when Gaara started to pant heavily did Kankuro pull back and thrust back in quickly.

"Kankuro!" Gaara moaned loudly, clutching the edge of the counter. Kankuro smiled and thrusted back into him again a few times before he angled his hips and hit his prostate. "Oh, God!" Gaara cried out in pleasure and his member became hard again as Kankuro thrusted into him at a steady pace. Kankuro then slid one of his hands off of Gaara's hip and griped Gaara's aching member once again and began to pump in rhythm to his thrust. Gaara threw his head back hitting the cabinet slightly and moaned loudly. Sweat began to cover both teens again as they panted and moaned the heated passion. It was when Gaara came in Kankuro's hand did he climax as well. Slumped against the counter and cabinets both Sabaku boys were panting heavily. Gaara secretly didn't want Temari to know anything of what had happened between the two but Kankuro couldn't give a rat's ass if she found out. Kankuro was the first to recover; he sat Gaara back on the counter, grabbed his boxers, and pulled them on. Then put Gaara's boxers, pants, and shirt back on him and carried Gaara up to his room where h laid him down on his bed. He crawled in beside Gaara, wrapped his little brother in his arms and they both fell asleep.

---------------------00000000000000000----------------------0000000000000000---------------------0000000000000000---------------------

Kinoke:Wow I didn't even think I could write all of that...o////o

Kankuro: O///////////O -nose bleed-

Gaara: returns from playing with Naruto- Akei why is your nose bleeding?!

Kankuro: -v- I'm fine Gaara-chan -wipes his nose-

Kinoke: well...Did you guys like it or what? I need to know so please review!


End file.
